What's Going On
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: Something funny happens to Angel. How will the bohos deal? R&R Please! T for languag and references.
1. Chapter 1

What the Hell?!

A/N: No idea where this came from. 11:30 at night does things to you, I guess, especially when on Sudafed. Yeah, colds are the evil of the world. Plus, this takes place after Rent. Angel is alive because we said so. We beg creative license.

Disclaimer: We don't own Rent.

Angel's POV

Chapter 1

"Uggh." Angel groaned tiredly one morning. "Collins, you awake honey?"

"It's only 11:30 in the morning," Collins said laughing as he walked into the bedroom, "Jeez, you've never slept this late before."

"Mmmm," Angel sighed groggily, "Just tired I guess."

She brushed her hand with her head and said to herself, "Hmm. That's odd. I guess I fell asleep with my wig on last night," she said pulling at her wig when she realized it wouldn't come off. She then proceeded in yanking on it even harder. When that just made her head hurt, she walked into the living room. "Collins, honey, can you help me get my wig off? I must've fallen asleep with it on last night and it won't come off."

"Sure, baby," he said, "Huh, that's weird,"

"What's weird?" she said, getting worried.

"I'm no wig expert," he said casually, "but I don't think wigs are supposed to implant themselves to the roots of your scalp."

"What?!" she screamed, running into the bathroom to check. She pushed back her hair, and, lo and behold, her wig was now, somehow her natural hair. "Ok, creepy how I grew a full head of hair overnight."

"COLLINS!" she yelled.

"What?" he said.

"You're smart, right?" she asked, flustered.

"Yes, I like to think of myself that way," he said confused.

"Is it possible for someone to grow a full head of hair overnight?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Ok, then, one of two things could have possibly happened to me overnight. Either one, I have extremely fast growing hair, or two, I've turned into a girl," she said, her voice shaking.

Collins, being the sympathetic person he is, said, "Well, did you check?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well," he replied, "there is a very simple answer to this dilemma. All you need to do is, you know, check."

"Oh my God! You perv!" she stammered.

"Well, it's the truth!" he retorted.

"Fine," she huffed. She then ran off to, you know, check.

All Collins heard next was a loud scream.

A/N: Yeah, we know, the end was a little wrong. But, hey, this is what we think would have happened. And again, we stress, 11:30 at night and medication! The most deadly of combos. Now, all you need to do is press the review button. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! DO IT! DOOOO IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own RENT

Angel stormed back into the living room, to be greeted by a hysterical Collins. He was laughing his flippin' ass off.

"Well we know that it's number two," Collins said holding his gut leaning into the couch. Angel glared at him.

"While you're in hysterics, I'm goin' to Mark and Roger, and Mimi's," she said walking into their room to change.

When she walked out twenty minutes later, Collins gave her a "what the hell took you soooooooo long?" look. She just shrugged, and ran out the door.

**At Mark, Roger, and Mimi's…**

"Don't kick it!" Mark yelled as Roger kicked the furnace.

"Hey it worked,"

"Still you coulda broken it, than we be in deeper shit with Benny than we're already in!"

They fought for a while when Angel ran into the loft.

"Hello?" Roger said looking weirdly at her.

"What!" she screamed.

"Nothing, it's just… you are usually here with Collins, where is he?"

"COLLINS!" she yelled out the door. Then they heard an out of breath Collins yell;

"Geez…Angel… you…run…too…fast," he screamed leaning against the door frame.

"We've got a problem," Angel said looking back at Roger and Mark.

"What's up?" Mimi asked walking into the loft with her hair up in a turban. "Oh Angel did you get it stuck again?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!! MIMI THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angel yelled.

"What could be more serious than getting your hand stuck in the toilet?"

An insane/embarrassed look crossed Angel's face.

"Its way more serious than that," Collins started, "We think Angel has turned into a girl,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Here you go. Read Get It Out for explanation on previous chapter.

Angel and Collins were greeted with hysterical laughter.

"Seriously, guys, what's really going on?" Roger asked between laughs.

"Seriously," Collins said. "We're not lying or joking."

"That's not possible!" Mark yelled.

"You want proof?" Collins challenged.

Angel got ready.

"OK, OK, we believe you!" Roger yelled. Mark shielded his eyes like a little kid.

"Seriously, Angel, keep your clothes on!" Mimi yelled.

"Ok, so Angel has turned into a girl. What now?"

"That's sorta what we came here for," Collins explained.

"Well," Roger said, "What the hell do you want us to do about it?"

"We thought your stupidity would give us ideas." Collins said. At the pale, hurt look on all three of their faces, he said, "Joke, joke!"

The two of them left back to their apartment.

"Well," Angel said, "Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, I'm used to being a girl, per se, and now I can do that without getting weird looks."

When they got home, they watched tv for a while and went to bed. Angel couldn't sleep, so she went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. When that didn't work, she remembered that you were supposed to warm the milk up first. Because she was tired, she accidentally put the entire carton in the microwave.

Collins was sleeping soundly until he was awoken by a loud, KERBANGSPLASHWOOSH.

_What's KERBANGSPLASHWOOSH? Collins asked himself._

He walked into the kitchen, greeted by a frightened looking Angel and a large fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled.

"What do I do?" Angel asked.

"How about use the fire extinguisher!" he said.

"H-How?" a confused, flustered Angel asked.

"UGGH! Must I do everything myself!" he yelled.

After putting out the kitchen fire, Collins picked up what was left of the source of the kitchen fire.

"You put an entire carton of milk in the microwave!" Collins asked Angel.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Don't you know that plastic melts?" Collins said. He immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry for yelling Ang, but you really need to be careful."

After calling a remodeling company, they looked at each other.

"Where are we going to go?"

"To Mark and Roger's!" Collins yelled.

A/N: Yeah, I know, you're going to yell at us for short chapters. Sorry! Please Review! It's really not that hard!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will be from Roger's POV

A/N: This will be from Roger's POV. No idea why.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, these have been spotty at best. We own nothing, never will.

Roger rolled over, wiping his eyes groggily. It was….3:00 am. He lay there, trying to get back to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. Who the fuck came to someone's house at 3 in the morning? He got up, ignoring Mimi's confused looks, and answered the door to find….who else, Collins and Angel.

"Guys, we know you're our friends and all, but you can't come here at…" he said.

"Our kitchen burned down and we're kicked out until they rebuild it and we have nowhere else to go." Angel said.

Oh. That would explain the suitcases. Duh, Roger, he thought to himself.

"Oh. Well in that case, I guess you can come in…."

"OH! Thank you Rogey!"Angel said, hugging him so hard he thought he would die of suffocation.

"Angel…..breathing……good…….can't…...breathe!" he said between panted breaths.

"Oh. Sorry sweetie."she said.

"You guys can….oh, Collins, you know where the third bedroom is."

"Yeah…thanks man. We owe you one." Collins said.

"Collins," Roger started, "You've owed me one for a while now."

A/N: Yeah, I know short chapter, again. Please Review, even if we don't deserve it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Finally we decided to update! In this chapter Angel gets a little…weird? Enjoy!

Angel woke up very confused. She wasn't in her apartment anymore. Where was she anyway? She sat up and looked around. She was alone in a small bed. I got up and walked out of the room. She was in the loft…of course.

"Mark? Roger?" she looked around. She looked on the couch and saw Collins sleeping on it.

"Collins?" she sat at the end of the couch. "Collins, honey, wake up,"

She touched his cheek softly. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. "Morning," he said sitting up.

"Morning, um..can I ask why we're here?"

"Because you started our kitchen on fire,"

"I did?!"

"Yep,"

"Um…well…uh,"

"Yeah?"

"Collins, why do I feel different?"

"Because you magically turned into a girl, I guess,"

"I did?"

"How can you not remember this?"

"I don't know," she walked back into the room she was sleeping in. She saw something laying on the bed. It was a little stuffed bunny. Her stuffed bunny. She grabbed it. She hadn't seen it in forever.

"Why is this here?" she asked stepping back into the loft.

"Oh, Mimi found it in her loft, in a closet,"

"Is she downstairs right now?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll be back," she walked down the stairs. "Mimi!!" she pounded on Mimi's door.

"What?" she heard Mimi groan.

"Um, let me in!" Angel rolled her eyes. Mimi unlocked the door and let Angel in.

"What Angel?" Mimi asked sitting on her couch.

"What happened to me, cause I don't exactly believe Collins,"

"Oh, you mystically turned into a girl,"

"I did?"

"Yes,"

"Seriously?,"

"Seriously,"

"Positive?"

"Positive,"

"Absolutely?'

"Angel,"

"Sorry,"

"Okay, Angel you're a girl, I am absolutely, positively, sure of it,"

"Okay one more thing, why did you put that bunny on my bed?"

"Because I found it,"

"Okay," Angel left and went back up the stairs. Collins was holding her bunny. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking at this thing, it's actually pretty gross looking,"

"I don't care," she said grabbing it. "It's mine,"

'Fine, but that thing is like full of diseases,"

"I don't care!" she hugged it.

"Hey, can yu wake Roger up with that thing?"

"Sure," she walked into Roger's room. She placed the bunny on his face. She giggled and walked away. Roger opened his eyes and…


End file.
